A urethral catheter kit or tray is used to catheterize a patient on a short term basis to void the bladder, the catheter being removed immediately thereafter. The kit includes an underpad, gloves, a fenestrated drape, lubricating gel, swab sticks, a catheter, and a collection bag. The kit is typically called a tray, because the components are supplied in a tray-like device. The tray with the components placed therein is usually wrapped with a piece of CSR wrap (combined paper tissue and plastic sheeting) to provide a barrier to gross contamination. The components are arranged only generally in order of their use in the procedure and can become disarranged or damaged by moving around.